Shien Kidame
Background Information Shien was born in the shadow of his father, much like his father with his grandfather, but rather than having a rough upbringing like Shinra had with Shingen, Shien is treated with great care and concern for his demeanor and nature to get out past the guards that watch over him constantly. Shien has wanted to see the world so much that at the chagrin of his father, and wanting Shien to experience meeting others his age, enrolled him in the academy in his home village while Sunagakure worked on rebuilding further. Shien and his sister, Ayame, received room and board from their father's friends, Hotaru Hyuga and Obelisk Rinha. It was there that they would stay and go to and from classes while learning to become proper shinobi. Shien even met a few other well off children like himself that would become his classmates during their time in the academy. Once he graduated the academy, he would continue on his adventures with his housemates and former classmates. Being put on a team witht he weird girl Kideme Sagara and his spiritual brother of Zaiko Hyuga, Shien went on several missions and trained hard with his classmates, even taking the time to go on odd adventures like to an arcade to win most of the prizes, exploring a waterfall known for housing snail colonies, and a big get together of his graduating academy class for a pool party before the chunin exams began. Personality & Behavior As it presently stands, Shien is someone with a nature that combines moments of meekness with moments of boldness. He is more than ready to always go out exploring and start working more on his map collection. While on the other hand, he is often the one apologizing for his sister's antics on her behalf. When on his own, Shien is known to be quite approachable and inquisitive. Around Ayame, Shien can seem aloof about what she does, but genuinely apologizes for everything she does as he has no real control over her; however, he plays the big brother and protects her often from things that frighten little children. He, just as his father used to, prefers to not be caught in the spotlight during class from all of the eyes looking at him. Over time, Shien has opened up more and become much more social, though he still often plays the role of reluctant mediator. Appearance A head of red hair and hazel eyes with a blend of redness to them, Shien is remarked for these distinguishing features. he wears clothing to attempt to mute the color but in the end draws more attention to the color due to the black pants and jacket he wears with little red linings on the pockets and edges. His jacket is marked by white glossy emboss rests on the ends of his sleeves. Under his jacket he often wears a hooded t-shirt. Open toed ninja tabi adorn his feet like many ninja. He can be found with a number of different bandages on his body at many different points in time thanks to him usually standing in the way of Ayame's antics or trying to protect his little sister from things like 'big scary dog monsters' when they turn out to be things like rambunctious puppies. After graduating to becoming a genin, Shien's hair has taken a less vibrant look while appearing quite red in the sun. His clothing option has changed to favoring red or grey undershirts and hoodies along with dark colored vestments on the top. Light colored grey pants with a black vinyl overlay with lattice design cut outs in them on his legs. He also wears a petrified silk moth necklace made for him by Kideme Sagara. Abilities Terrain tactics: His love of reading and drawing maps leads Shien to reading the surroundings far better and using the terrain to his advantage. Strong memory: Shien, just like his father, has developed a stronger memory, being able to recall storybooks he read as a child word for word. Databook Library Spars/battles * A meeting of brothers (incomplete at the moment) * Casual * Goin on an adventure! * Team 2 Meets * Friends for a Meow * Cats and Cardboard * Siblings' Winnings * Pool Party With Pals * Storyline * Academy Days * Academy Graduation * Team 2 Meets * Missions * Escort the Priestess (c-rank) (incomplete at the moment) * Bad News Bears (c-rank) (incomplete at the moment) * Training * Team 2 Meets * Verdant Mountain Gale part 1 * Verdant Mountain Gale part 2 * Verdant Mountain Gale part3 * Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup